Second Chances
by JRuki
Summary: She went to seek the help from the resurrected Count Dracula, to avenge her clan and family who were murdered by those they were sworn to protect. Yet what does destiny and the Devil have in store for her? Full Summary inside 3 R&R pls!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAN HELLSING CHARACTERS!!

_Summary: Her whole clan, family was murdered by the people they protected, and now she has sworn to seek revenge against them and bring justice to her family's name. But who else to go to but the already dead Count, who is resurrected from the ashes he once was after Van Hellsing defeated him. The Devil is involved, offering her something that many thought was a legend. Her story, her life, her pain..._

Second Chances

By JRuki

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

Blood dripped onto the ashes from a pale wrist, a small smile, and finally she ran from the figure that was forming from the ashes.

* * *

Dracula breathed in the musky air that surrounded him. He sniffed around, sensing a familiar scent. Materializing into the room where Verona and Aleera stood.

"Master!". They shrieked and squealed, jumping and clinging onto their master. He looked down at them, confusion in his eyes.

"But how?", his brides waved away the questions and confusion, but failed to notice that their third sister was not with them

"Where is Marishka?", Aleera shrieked.  
"We do not know where Marishka is Master!" Dracula frowned but brushed it away when he started to feel the familiar feeling of bloodlust.

"Come my darlings, we must go and feed1"  
The three vampires flew out the open window towards the village in the dead of the night.

* * *

Aleera was on her way back to the castle when she spotted a human, lying on the snowy mountain. She smirked to herself, pondering over what human would be so foolish as to climb the cold mountain.

With nothing else to do, Aleera decided to see who the human was, flying down, slowly realizing that it was only a mere human child, a young girl.

She strained her hearing for a heartbeat; it was there, but very faint and barely beating.

Something about the child made her heart warm, picking up the child, she flew back towards the castle.

* * *

Dracula was in the library, trying to think of why he was brought back to the world. It was definitely not the Devil's work, so who?

Suddenly he sensed an unfamiliar presence within the castle walls, along with his brides. He sensed a heartbeat?

Aleera was putting the young girl into bed, drawing the dusty covers over her pale and cold body, to caught up in the moment to sense her Master's presence.

"Who is that?" Aleera gasped when her Dracula suddenly spoke up to her. She quickly went to Dracula's side, putting on her most convincing and pleading look.

"Please forgive me Master, she was lying there in the cold snow!"  
Dracula cast his gaze to the little girl, when Verona dashed into the room, her eyes landing on the little girl as well. "What is the meaning of this Aleera?"

"Please let me keep her Master!! I long for a child of my own, please her stay with us!"  
Dracula gazed into the dead blue eyes of his bride, "Very well…"

Aleera squealed in excitement and quickly flew out the castle to gather items for their new daughter, Verona following behind her

Dracula stayed in the room. He snapped his pale thin fingers and a roaring fire erupted from the fireplace, warming the room almost instantly.

He walked over to the bedside, watching the covers rise and fall with every breath the girl took. He stroked her midnight-black hair, brushing away a few stray strands that clung to her pale face.

He contemplated on the thought: He was going to be a father of this human girl…


	2. Chapter 2: Innocents

A/N I've finally updated this story...heheh sorry... '''

Second Chances

Chapter 2 Innocents

It had been two nights since Aleera had brought in the girl to their castle, but still she had not awoken.

Dracula sat next to the bed, his brides bringing more and more gowns and trinkets for their sleeping daughter. He was positive that his female companions had already forgotten the castle was filled with such treasures, lying in some part, covered in dust.

Suddenly a moan caught Dracula's attention.

The young girl opened her eyes and rubbed away the sleep, realizing that she was no longer covered under the cold snow. He eyes landed on the mysterious man next to her.

"Am I …dead?"

The stranger chuckled, amusement written in his ice-blue eyes. "No my child."  
At that moment, shrieks and squeals erupted from just outside the door, the poor wooden door was slammed open, scaring the frightened girl.

"How do you feel dear?"  
"Verona, bring her some water!"

Dracula raised a hand to cease his brides squealing and shrieking. "Hush my brides, allow the child some room…"

Both Verona and Aleera stepped away from the girl, allowing her to take in her new surroundings. "Count Dracula?"

The young child pointed her finger at Dracula, amethyst eyes piercing into shocking ice. Dracula laughed whole heartedly and stroked the girls midnight hair.

"Yes I am child, I am. And these two are my brides!"  
The two brides instantly pounced onto the confused child, hugging her close to their cold bodies.

Aleera patted her head, "Dear child, I found you in the cold mountain top! But no worries, from now on, you will be our child!"

Aleera brushed away a strand of hair from the girls face, "You may call me Aleera and she is Verona!"

The young girl smiled and bowed her head in respect, Verona piped in.  
"Tell us child, what is your name?"

"Athena, Kitsune Athena."

Dracula's ears perked up when he heard Athena speak her name, yet before he could ask his question, his two brides started to gush and pamper the child.

_

* * *

3 months later….  
_

Dracula was sitting in the library, sipping blood from a goblet. It had been three months since Athena became a part of the family, and yet he still couldn't figure out why he was alive, many times he wondered if it was Athena who resurrected him, but every time he wanted to ask, his brides would always be there to stop him.

Suddenly he sensed the familiar presence of his young daughter. Living with her for a few months, had gotten him used to her aura and heart beat, something he longed to have.

Athena's head peeked her head through the library door and noticed Dracula sitting on a large couch, staring at her.  
"I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to intrude!" Dracula waved away the apology.

"No my dear, come in, there is nothing to be sorry for. Come in my child."

Athena walked into the library and sat herself down on the floor next to Dracula, her small hands on his knees as she rested her head on it.

"What's bothering you Master?"

Dracula smiled at the little girl, stroking her soft black hair, there was something about this girl that soothed his dead heart.

"It's nothing my dear child, just some questions that have yet to be answered,"

Athena clutched onto a necklace in her palm, her knuckles gradually turning white. Dracula noticed her odd reaction but still continued to stroke her hair.

"What is it you hold so tightly my dear child?"

Athena released the necklace and allowed Dracula to examine the pendant that resembled a fox.

"A fox?"

"Yes Master, Kitsune means Fox in Japanese."  
Dracula nodded in understanding.

Athena once again clutched onto the pendant, and once again released her hold on it, and the pendant started to glow. A deep red fox appeared on Athena's shoulder, the pendant no where to be seen.

"Everyone in my clan receives a fox spirit as a medium when they are at the age of 3…"  
Dracula nodded, his ice-blue eyes gazing over the small red fox that was hissing at him.

"Tell me about your history Athena, as I still do not understand your background, or why you were even laying there that night in the snowy mountains when Aleera found you."

Athena clutched her fox to her chest, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
"It's somewhat a long story Master…"  
"The night is still young my child!"

Athena nodded, her long hair waving along with her movements.  
"Men and women become blind when disease and despair arise, they blame the causes on those they do not understand…allowing innocents to suffer while they live on…"


End file.
